Drama Club
by 5namida
Summary: All first year students in high school must find a club or they won’t be able to graduate at all. Hilary gets drag into one and she can’t get out of it. What she didn’t know that this could be one of the greatest things that could have happened to her.
1. Punishment From The Heavens?

**Disclaimer:** I did not create Beyblade, it was Takao Aoki, so I don't own this Anime. Well, I think it was Takao Aoki... well, at least I know he created the manga.

* * *

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 1 – Punishment From The Heavens?**

"Did you hear?" one whispered. "About a student who arrived late right on the first day today?"

"Like, oh my god," the other said. "I can't believe it. That person shouldn't even be here then. What a disgrace."

Another chuckled, "I heard there were two of them."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I know it was a boy and a girl."

"Maybe they were making out somewhere?"

"No way, if the both of them are first years, their ride probably was just late. We are on a island after all."

"Maybe," they all nodded.

Hilary sighed upon hearing the conversations behind her. _I'm one of them._ She thought to herself. It was not her fault for being late but she cannot tell anyone that either. Everyone who attends to Golden High have never had a student late before and this year was the first. _Hey, I'm not the only one who was late._ Hilary thought, smiling happily. Just as long she keep quiet about, no one will ever know.

All of the first years, including Hilary, were all standing in a big gym at nine in the morning. They were all lined up, the shortest in the front and the tallest in the back, in fourteen rows. The principle, Mr. Dickenson, was giving out a welcome speech for them over ten minutes now and some were starting to bob their heads up and down, getting rather sleepy.

"Starting tomorrow, classes will start!" Mr. Dickenson announced, finishing his speech. "But the first thing you all must do is find a club to join in because that is one of the requirements in being here. You can switch from club to club until you're satisfied, but at the end of your second year, you must hurry and pick one and stick with it until you graduate! Are we clear?" Some nodded, some were quiet, and some replied with a 'yes'. Mr. Dickenson nodded, pleased. "Alright then, then please report to your assign houses. The upperclassmen are all waiting for each and every one of you to meet them."

Hilary was one of the short students and was one of last people to leave the gym. All of the first years were all walking in the same directions when they all walked out of the school's ground, but Hilary went to take a different route. She sneaked around the trees that were around the school and checked to see if there were anyone around.

"Good… I see no one," she grinned. She quickly ran and ahead of her was a big pink suitcase and two pale green bags. "Thank god no one saw these…" she chuckled. When she had arrived late, she couldn't go and leave it at her assigned house because the welcome speech was going to begin. She had to leave them here and hopefully she can sneak into the house to make it look like her stuff had been there.

She grabbed her stuff and started to walk. When she looked around her surroundings to enjoy a bit of nature, she saw a guy taking a nap on a tree branch. The only thing she notices he was wearing is a scarf. A scarf in the middle of spring? Before thinking anything more than that, Hilary hurried away before he sees her and find out she's one of the late students.

It was Kai who is taking a nap, but then heard footsteps and opened one of his eyes. He looked at girl's back and the stuff that she's bringing along. Knowing what the girl must be trying to get out of sight, he did not say anything. He closed his eye and went back to his nap as the cool wind breeze carried her sweet scent back to him.

Hilary waited when everyone is not in sight and quickly ran in an alley. _Let's see… my assigned house number is K-5… It should be around here._ She thought.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and caused the both of them to fall on the ground. "Ow!" the boy cried. "Watch where you're going!"

She sat up and looked at the boy with the cap. Under his cap is his blue hair. She glared, "I _was_ watching where I was going. You're the one to blame!"

His eyes showed anger and they both stood up at the same time. "Hey, you're not even going to say sorry?" he glared.

"To someone like you?" she laughed a little and then glared back. "No way! It's you who have to do the apologizing!" She looked away and looked at the two big blue suitcases behind him. "…You're the one who was also late?"

He slightly blushed, embarrassed. But then when he looked around and saw her belongings, he smirked. "You too, huh?"

"Yo, Tyson," someone called from nearby. "Where did you run off too?"

"Oh no!" Hilary grabbed her stuff and ran away. She cannot let anyone else see her like this. She will become the talk of the school for four long years!

Tyson watched her go, thinking what she is doing, and turned around to a boy who had blond hair. "Hey, Max," Tyson smiled as his friend walked to him.

Hilary ran for quite a while now and she finally reached to the house that had a sign that says 'K-5'. All of the houses all look the same; light blue on the outside and the windows were green. She walked to the backyard of her assigned house and no one is around. She went to check if the back door is open or not and it's unlock. "Heaven's on my side today…" she quietly laughed, entering the house.

She was too excited and entered the kitchen. Just then, another girl walked into the kitchen and stared at Hilary. Time stopped. The unknown girl had black hair in high pigtails, which reached to her upper back, and she had gray eyes. Hilary nervously walked backwards when the other girl smirked. "I know who was the one who was late now!" she shouted in the house.

Hilary heard footsteps around the house and one girl came running into the kitchen with a big smile. "This one, huh?" she asked, her violet eyes sparking. She had dark red hair that is in a high ponytail, hanging down to her back.

"Um…" Hilary wanted to explain, but two more girls came walking in with clam faces. "I wasn't…" she started to sweat.

The girl with shoulder length blond hair looked older than the other girls and smiled at Hilary. "I see," she nodded to Hilary, her gentle green eyes seemed to smile also.

The other girl did not say anything. She had dark brown hair, a couple of braided hair on each side, the rest untied, and she had brown eyes.

"No, I'm…" Hilary nervously said.

"There's no need to hide it now!" the girl with the pigtails grabbed her hand. "My name is Amaya! What's yours?"

Hilary smiled, uneasy. "Um…"

Amaya played with her black hair and smirked. "I'll introduce everyone here to you! The girl with the ponytail is Yumeko. The girl with the four little braided hair is Terra. And the other girl, who is the oldest among us is April. We're all going to live together!"

That's too much names to remember for Hilary. She still feels nervous about them knowing that she was the student who arrived late and she wanted to make an excuse about it. But what came out of her mouth was, "I'm Hilary."

Terra, the one with the dark brown hair, turned to leave since the little knowing-who-the-student-who-was-late is over.

"Please don't tell anyone that it's me!" Hilary pleaded. The girls looked at her, even Terra.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Amaya said, dancing around the room and her black hair following her. "I like spreading the news around."

Hilary looked at the other girls, worrying. "I'll get pick on!" she cried.

Amaya had an idea and danced her way back to Hilary. "I know! Yumeko, didn't you say you girls are short on members for the club?" she asked the girl with the dark red hair in a ponytail.

Yumeko nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Hilary, if you want us to keep this secret," Amaya grabbed her arm. "Join our club! If you do, I promise not to tell anyone! How about it?"

April smiled, "That's not a bad idea, Amaya."

"…What kind of club?" Hilary asked, nearly whispering. She hoped it's not anything impossible for her. She did not like sports too much.

"It's not that hard," Yumeko said. "I'm sure you can pull it off. Hehe."

Hilary did not feel so comfortable about it more. They were all silent. She took this time and tried to memorize their faces and hairstyle. April is the one with blond hair and green eyes. Yumeko have dark red hair in high ponytail and violet eyes. Terra's hair is dark brown with four little braids, the rest untied, and she has brown eyes. Amaya's black hair in high pigtails and her dull gray eyes seem to shine.

Amaya pulled the three girls together and smiled brightly at Hilary. "The Drama Club," she chuckled.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a high school, where the main language is English, for the rich teenagers to attend. This school is on a big island and has houses for the students to live in, that meaning they're away from home during school years and they have the options to return home for the summer.

My mind was going crazy with bunch of ideas and this was what I wanted to write. I sort of made this for fun, but I'm kind of serious about writing more. It's because the romance between Hilary and her soul mate hasn't even started yet.

Anyway… leave a review… or do whatever you want. If you have read this far, thank you!


	2. Something’s Wrong With These Girls!

To the readers who had reviewed the first chapter:

**glitteredvixen06** – I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a Tyson/Hilary pairing yet but I had thought about it.

**Aki no Kaze** – Yes, I will go on with my other story. I haven't abandoned it yet. I'm glad you find this story here… "pretty good" as you had said it.

**Aoiki Moon-chan** – …I'm happy to hear you love this!

* * *

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 2 – Something's Wrong With These Girls!**

"Drama… Club?" Hilary asked, expressionless. "Acting… right?" she added. It did not sound so bad but it has never been her kind of thing to be even interested in it.

"Yeah," Yumeko said, nodding. "I told you it's not hard."

Hilary pouted, "But…"

Amaya smirked, "If you refuse, then I'll shout outside and tell everyone on this island…"

"Okay, okay!" Hilary agreed, waving her arms. "I'll join! So please don't tell anyone." She sighed, looking at the ground and thought to herself, _Acting…? Hm, I don't know, but I will have to do it._

April smiled, noticing her worried face. "Hilary…"

"Yes?" Hilary asked, quickly lifting her head. "Is there something you also want me to do so you won't tell anyone?"

"That's not it," April said, lightly chucking. "I wanted to let you know that acting is fun. You get to be whomever you want when you're on stage. I know Amaya forced you but I hope at the very least you'll enjoy it. Just try it."

Amaya looked at April with a little pout. "Please don't make me look like a bad guy," she said.

Hilary smiled, "It's alright, anything would do really."

"You can just join for a year," Yumeko said, pointing her first finger up. "If you end up not to liking it, you can leave after that. Sounds fair, Amaya?"

She pouted again. "Yes," she mumbled. She went and grab Hilary's pink suitcase and smiled. "I'll show you your room!"

"Okay," Hilary said, carrying her two green bags. The two girls ran pass the three girls. Hilary realized that Terra had not say a single thing when she got here. _I wonder if she's mute…_ she thought, but shrugged it off.

Amaya ran all the way up the stairs and stopped after running pass a couple of doors. "Tada!" she sung, slamming the door open to a bedroom. "Here we are!"

She ran so fast, Hilary had just gotten on the second floor. She walked up to the black haired girl and walked into the room. Everything was empty, except for a bed, desk with a little lamp, and a small table. The closest is right to her left side of the white wall. There were two windows on one wall and a brown bulletin board on the right side of the wall. A simple room.

Hilary threw her belongings on the table and dragged her suitcase in. "Thanks, um… Amaya, right?" she nervously smiled.

She nodded. "Yep! Oh, and when you're done unpacking, go and talk to April. She has your school uniform in her bedroom."

"Okay," she said. "…What year are you in, Amaya?" she asked, curious.

"I'm a first year too," she replied with a grin. "And if you also want to know, Yumeko and Terra are second years. April's a third year. Yay, we get to spend at least a year together! We only have five rooms here so no first year students will be coming in this house next year! Great, eh?"

"Y-Yeah," Hilary nodded. "So, who's in this Drama Club besides me?"

Amaya pointed to herself. "Me and the girls here. Our president is a guy, a fourth year, and his name is Lance. April's the vice president by the way."

"Wow, only one guy?" she asked, a bit depress. "You guys really were low on numbers."

"Yeah," she nodded, depress also. "If I find out the other student who was also late, I'm going to make him or her join too! Hahahahaha!"

Hilary knew who the student was. His name was Tyson. If she was going down, she wanted to take him with her at least. "I bumped into that student earlier," Hilary smiled. "A guy."

"Really?!" Amaya jumped to her. "You must tell me!"

"If I remember correctly, his name was Tyson," Hilary said, taking a step back from her sudden move.

"Tyson, eh?" she smirked. "I'll haunt him down tomorrow at the gathering. Hehehehehe."

Hilary nervously smiled. "G…Good luck."

Amaya patted on her shoulder. "I don't need luck," she told her, half smirking.

Hilary smiled, wondering what made Amaya so determined in finding members when she just met the upperclassmen here. Maybe she knew one of the girls or something.

After Amaya left, Hilary had unpacked everything in her room and she went to find April. Walking down the stairs, she found Terra in the living reading a book. She was sitting up straight on a sofa and she held the book to cover her face. Hilary looked around to see if any of the other girls were around and looked at Terra. "Um, do you know where April went?" she asked.

Terra did not answer and flipped through the pages.

Hilary walked closer to her. "Terra? Do you know where April went?" she asked again, thinking she may not have heard her the first time. Terra's still silent and Hilary pouted. "Hey, at least look up, even you're mute!" she grabbed the book away from her. "You're not deaf, right?"

"…" Terra glanced up at her. "Yumeko's over there… go ask her." She pointed in the kitchen.

"But I was talking to _you_," Hilary said, throwing the book on the sofa. "Do you have a problem with me?"

The dark red haired girl peaked into the living room. She was sitting on a chair and leaning backwards. Terra took her book and opened it. "I'm sorry… the doctor said that I shouldn't use my voice too much because if I do, I'll lose it," Terra explained.

"Oh…" Hilary started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She's lying," Yumeko said.

Hilary looked at the dark red haired girl. "Huh?"

Yumeko smiled, "Terra likes being the _quiet_ girl and usually she would use that excuse to get strangers away from her."

Hilary looked back at Terra, who was snickering behind the book. She lightly glared at the dark brown haired girl and walked into the kitchen. "So then, do you know where April is?" she asked Yumeko.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I think I remember seeing her walking out to get flyers ready for tomorrow. What's up?"

"Amaya told me to ask her for my school uniform," Hilary said.

"Oh, I'll get that for you," Yumeko smiled, standing up from the chair. On the table were three voodoo rag dolls in black dresses.

Sweats appeared on Hilary's face when she looked at the dolls, thinking if they're really voodoo dolls. Yumeko had already left the kitchen and heading up the stairs she Hilary hurried after her. "Is it really alright to enter her room?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yumeko said with a smile. "I'm just grabbing your uniform. I'm not going to knock anything over in April's room."

When they reached on the second floor, Yumeko opened the door that is the nearest to the stairs and walked in. Hilary took a look around and a sweat dropped. There were a lot of horror posters on one side of the wall. April's room is nice and neat, but the posters were a different story. _What's up with these girls?_ Hilary thought, shivering. The quiet girl, the dolls, and the posters. Even Amaya is weird in her own way.

"Here we go," Yumeko grabbed the uniform. It was in a clear plastic bag on April's bed. She gave Hilary the uniform and notices her expression. "Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," Hilary grabbed the uniform, but it slipped and fell on the ground. "Opps!" she was trying hard not to bring her eyes up. "Thank you!" Hilary said, taking her uniform and leaving the room.

After that, Hilary spent the rest of her day in her room.

* * *

The next day, Hilary woke up upon hearing loud noises of the girls from downstairs. She crawled out of her bed and started to dress up for school.

She walked out of her room and closed it. Her school uniform is like a sailor outfit, white and yellow. Her skirt is above her knees. Not exactly cute, but it would do. At least she does not have to think about what to wear in this nosy morning. On her right shoulder is the school's gray messenger bag.

Hilary walked down the stair and saw a book being thrown from the living room. She felt fully awake and hurried down the stairs. Terra and Amaya were throwing things at one another, laughing. They were wearing their uniforms also but Terra is wearing a green one. When Terra saw Hilary, she quickly stopped her laughter and went into the kitchen. "Dose she hate me or something?" Hilary just had to ask.

Amaya laughed, "I guess. That's how she was when I first got here yesterday morning too. It takes time to be friends with someone like her. You'll do fine if you talk to her often."

"I don't know how you did it within this much time," Hilary said, sighing. It's not like she wanted to friends with Terra anyway. She will just let the time flow and see what happens in the future. "Where do we eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Here," Amaya said. "Yumeko cooks for us."

"You seem to know quite a bit about these girls already," Hilary said, a bit envious. "How do you do it?"

Amaya thought for a moment and smirked. "Just talking," she said. "I talked to them last night and we had a good laugh. Too bad you wouldn't leave your room and join us."

Hilary sighed. She should have hang out with them. Keeping good relationships is a good way to get around here so she better think of something to become good friends with them too.

Breakfast started after a while. "I'm heading out first," Terra said, opening the front door.

The other girls at the table were half way finishing their breakfast and Terra had already left. "Is she always like this?" Hilary asked to see if Terra just did not want to eat at the same table as her.

"Yes," April said. She is wearing a blue uniform with the same designs. "She's a fast eater."

"Oh," Hilary continued to eat her bacons and eggs. "By the way, why are the colors of your and Yumeko's uniform different?"

April looked at Yumeko, who was wearing a green one like Terra. She looked back at Hilary. "The colors stand for our years in high school," she explained. "The first years wears yellow, the second year wears green, the third years wears blue, and the fourth years wears red. All the of messenger bags are all gray."

"I see," Hilary nodded.

Breakfast is over and April told the three girls to go out first. "I still have the last finishing touches to do," April said. "I'll get to school after that."

"Okay!" Amaya gave her a thumps up.

Hilary walked outside with Yumeko and Amaya. There were some students walking around also. "How many members are you expecting to join?" Hilary asked the two of them.

Yumeko and Amaya smiled at each other. "Oh, we're hoping to get more then five, at the very least anyway," Yumeko chuckled.

Amaya nodded, snickering. "If I don't get more then five, I'll just think of something to make them beg for their life. Simple." She continued to snicker. "Now, the first thing I will do is find that Tyson guy."

"Do we go to classes first?" Hilary questioned. "Mr. Dickenson said something about the clubs so…"

"There are booths prepared earlier this morning," Yumeko said. "The amount of time given for first years to find club to get in is about an two hours."

Hilary smiled, surprised, "That's a lot of time!"

"That's just because there are a lot of clubs," Yumeko said. "If a club doesn't get more than three people to join, the school will have to get rid of that club. So every upperclassmen are all intense about it."

"I see," Hilary nodded. She now knows why Amaya is trying hard to get members or maybe that's just one of the reasons why.

Amaya grinned and walked backwards. "Yumeko, did you bring the dolls?" she asked. Hilary's eyes pop open.

"Yeah," Yumeko said.

Hilary tapped on Yumeko's shoulder. "You… Do you practice black magic or something?" she asked.

"Something like that," Yumeko smiled. "It's not that hard… but I only know a little bit. If I do it too much, my life spans weakens."

_Is she serious?_ Hilary thought. She's acting so calm about it. There's definitely something wrong with these girls!

"…I was just joking," Yumeko flatly said, after seeing Hilary's worry face. "No body gets my jokes." She quickly walked ahead with fake tears.

"Oh…" Hilary smiled a little. "Then… why the dolls?"

Amaya snickered, "Just something to make people scare if they don't decide to join us. We got it ALL plan out and when the time comes, we'll use them."

Hilary smiled nervously. "How?"

The high pigtail girl smirked. "You'll see. And you don't have to worry about it… Terra and Yumeko will be the ones frightening them."

"O… kay," she slightly nodded. Hilary quietly walked along side with her and looked around at the other students. Some looked tired and some looked like they're ready for school. She glanced behind her and saw Tyson walking with a blond hair boy. They were just a few yards away from them. "Amaya!" Hilary elbowed her in the arm. "That's Tyson!"

"Where?" Amaya whispered, looking back.

Yumeko looked back at them. "Walk a little faster, girls," she said.

"You go on without us," Amaya said, not looking back at her. "I'm going to look for members from here for a while…" Yumeko shrugged and went on without them. Hilary was going to follow her, but Amaya grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Hilary silently looked at her for a moment. "To school," she replied.

"You're staying with me," Amaya said, smiling.

"Eh?" Hilary pulled away. "I don't want him to find out that I told on him! He might go and tell everyone that I'm also the student who was late on the first day."

Amaya gave her a blank look. Hilary's right because if this Tyson does go and tell the others, Hilary may not be able to stay in the club. There will be no reason for her to join if that happens. "Alright," she patted on her shoulder, agreeing. "You can leave."

Hilary gave her a quick smile and hurried after Yumeko, leaving Tyson to Amaya.

At last, Yumeko and Hilary reached to the school's ground. Golden High. Yumeko was telling her about a few haunted areas around and say that each of the haunted places is where April likes hanging out when they have club meetings. Hilary nodded, nervous about it. She looked around as they walked pass the gates. She saw a bunch of girls, who were all at the different ages, surrounding a couple of guys, screaming their names, "Tala!" and "Kai!".

"What's up with them?" Hilary asked. The two guys, who are surrounded by the girls, were wearing green uniforms, meaning that the guys must be second years.

Yumeko chuckled, "Those two are consider to be the hottest guys here. Those girls just the two guys' fans. Nothing much."

"…Are they going out with any of them?" Hilary asked, rather curious. She looked at Kai and remembered him from yesterday, although he does not have his scarf. He did not look very happy about the screaming girls, but the red hair guy, who must be Tala, looks like he's having fun and he's chatting with a lot of them all at once.

Yumeko is walking fast again and Hilary went to catch up with her. "Nope," Yumeko said. "If their fans tries to, Kai would refuse. I'm thinking the reason why is because he don't like loud girls. As for Tala, he's been with a few girls now but right now he's single because maybe they're not just his type." Yumeko looked at her as they walked through the booths of the clubs. "You like one of them?"

"No," Hilary slightly blushed. "I was just asking."

"Yeah, _sure_," she laughed.

Hilary pouted. "Then what about you?"

Yumeko smiled, "Yeah, because I'm one of their fans and I go crazy for them every time. But right now is not the time to go wild about them, the club is more important to me than some hot guys I rarely know."

Hilary giggled. "If you're that calm when it comes to important stuff, I don't think I would consider you as one of those crazy girls."

"Really?" Yumeko laughed. "Then you should see me when I go to my fan girl mode. Hehehehe…"

"Maybe I don't," Hilary said.

Yumeko patted on her back, pointing to a booth that is only a couple of running steps. "There it is… our booth," she told her. There is a big sign that read: Drama Club. "Let's hope we can gather a lot of people this year."

Hilary nodded, still feeling uneasy about this. Yumeko quickly ran for the booth and she slowly followed her.


	3. A Little Acting To Start Things Up

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Aki no Kaze** – I will be starting to write about the club on chapter 5 and so before that, I want to do a little thing first… the classes of Hilary's. I know this story is supposed to be about the club but I wanted to "introduce" some other people to Hilary and just who she will have classes with.

**Aoiki Moon-Chan ** – Is Tyson going to join the club? You'll see…

* * *

Author's Note:

I have put up an opening for this story. It's a slideshow but I think I somehow made it worth watching at the very least because it really _slides_. Check it out if you have time. This is my user account on youtube: 4sachi or go to my profile page and there is a link there that will lead to my account on youtube, so just look at my videos and you should see Hilary. That's the opening. Oh and I drew Hilary with the four girls but that's in the opening. I don't know how to make a link that will lead directly to the drawing that I did… so yeah.

* * *

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 3 – A Little Acting To Start Things Up**

The time for the first year students to explore the booths is drawing near. Behind the Drama Booth, Yumeko had introduced the President of the Drama Club to Hilary. "This is Lance," she told her. "This is Hilary, Lance," Yumeko told him.

Lance had brown hair and green eyes and he's wearing a red uniform. "Hello," he greeted her with a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear that you'll be joining our club. I hope Yumeko didn't force you into this, because that's the kind of person she is."

Hilary shook her head. "Ah, no! Of course she didn't! I wanted to join with my free will, uh, Lance!" She smiled. She could not let another person know that she is the disgraceful student who was late. He seemed kind, but she does not want to take her chances of telling him anyway.

"Didn't you say you found another member, Yumeko?" Lance looked at her.

She nodded, "Her name's Amaya. We're childhood friends."

_Maybe that's one of the reasons, childhood friends._ Hilary thought. She sighed and just forget about trying to figure it out when there is no reason to. As the two continued to talk, Hilary looked around. She heard April's voice and looked turned her head the other way.

April walked up to them and behind her is Amaya, along with Tyson and his friend. The two guys were wearing yellow uniform with a tie around their neck. Tyson looked at Hilary and shouted, "You too?!"

Everyone looked at Tyson for a moment, a couple of them wondering what he was talking about. Amaya laughed and patted on Tyson's shoulder. "That's right, Max!" she said.

Hilary turned to Amaya when she referred Tyson as Max. "…Max?" she asked. Hilary thought the boy with blue hair guy's name was Tyson.

Amaya patted on the blond hair guy and smiled brightly. "Everyone, this is Tyson and he'll be joining us!"

Hilary's more confused now. Did Amaya get the two of them mix up? How did that happen? When Amaya went to talk to the other group members, Hilary grabbed the two guys and pulled them away from the other people. "What's going on here? Aren't _you_ Tyson?" she asked, looking at the blue hair guy.

"She just suddenly mistaken me for Tyson," Max explained. "She said if I don't join her club, she'll tell on Tyson and the real Tyson told me to join."

Tyson sighed, "I thought if I can get Max to act as me, I'll be off the hook. But no! Max didn't want me to be roam around freely and he would tell her that I'm Tyson if I didn't go down with him! It's better than being alone here in this club, so here we are." Tyson grabbed Max's arm. "But don't tell her that I'm Tyson. You're Tyson and I'm Max. Okay?"

Max sighed at him. "Why are you so scare of her?" he asked.

"I am not!" Tyson exclaimed. He looked at Hilary and wondered, "Were you force here too?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Tyson lightly glared at Amaya. "I wonder how she figure out we're the students who were late…"

"How did your friend here know about you in the first place?" Hilary asked, meaning Max.

"Because I told Max about it," Tyson said. "Just so he can helped me sneak into our assigned house and he promise not to tell anyone else… but then this guy with red hair caught us and he's making me do all the house cleaning if I don't want him to tell everyone here!" He glared, frustrating throwing his arms into the air.

"Hey!" Amaya called. "You three, get over here! We have jobs for each and every one of you!" They hurried and Amaya gave Tyson and Max the flyers. "You two should go and pass these around when it's time."

"Sure," Max nodded. Tyson grumbled.

Hilary pointed to herself. "What do I do then?" she asked.

Yumeko smiled, "We were going to have you pass out the flyers, but now that we have two new members, you can just sit back and watch. Sound good? Or did you wanted to do something too, Hliary?"

"No, not really," Hilary said. She watched Tyson and Max walking away, obeying Amaya's order.

April and Lance were quietly talking to one another. Yumeko and Amaya were snickering to each other, pointing fingers to see who should be the victim. "What if we get one of the hot guys at our school to join?" Amaya suggested. "That might get the club more members. You know, since they're hot. We need hot guys to lure people to join."

Yumeko nodded quickly. "Sounds fun!" she clapped her hands. "Who? Tala or Kai?"

Hilary sighed at them, wondering why they are going to drag one of the guys in. What did they have in mind to actually get the two guys to agree and join them? She turned to them. "You know, why are you guys so obsess with forcing people into a club they don't want to begin with?" Hilary asked.

"Because Terra's dying soon," Amaya said, her face saddens. "We must fulfill her dreams and do this for her!"

"…You're lying, aren't you?" Hilary saw through her.

Yumeko chuckled, "Of course she is. Although, it wouldn't hurt to force people to join. They can leave when they end up really hating it." She turned to Amaya and asked, "So, how should we drag the hot guys here without having any fan girls interfering our plan?"

Amaya rubbed her chin, thinking. Her eyes looked over the crowed area, the time had come and the first years to find a club were walking around. There were some second years too. She saw Tala and Kai walking away from the group of girls as Kai gave them a cold glare. The girls stopped following them. "I don't think we need to drag them here at all," Amaya said. "The two of them are already heading this way right now."

"Goodie," Yumeko grabbed the ragged doll from her messenger bag. She held it with her hand, hiding it behind her back.

…_This can be interesting._ Hilary thought.

When Kai and Tala walked closer to where the Drama Club were, Kai glanced at Hilary. She looked back at him, silent. When the two guys were right in front of the Drama Club's booth, Amaya stood in their way with a grin. The two guys stopped walking. "…Yeah?" Tala asked, smiling.

"Join us," she simply said.

Tala looked up at the sigh of the club. "Drama Club…? Sorry I don't do acting," he told her. Kai did not say anything but show no sign of interest. The two guys walked around her, but she ran in front of them. "What are you doing?" Tala asked, not smiling this time.

"Join us," she repeated.

"No," Kai said.

Amaya smirked, "If you don't, my friend will torture you."

Tala chuckled. "What can your friend do? Make all the fan girls hate us?"

Yumeko ran by Amaya's side. "This!" she showed the doll, making a shocking face. "When I put _this_ needle…" she took a needle and pointed close to Tala's eye. He backed away. "…right into this doll and you shall feel pain!"

Hilary turned her head, thinking to herself. "This is their plan…?" she lightly chuckled. It sound like it would not work at all. No one believes in those too much anyway.

The two boys stared at dark red haired girl, not believing a single word she just said. "I like to see you try," Kai said.

"You'll regret it," Amaya nodded back and forth. She glanced behind the two boys and Terra were right behind them. Terra nodded at two girls as a signal. "Let's show them what pain's all about, Yumeko!" Amaya said.

"Right!" Yumeko nodded. The two girls jumped backwards at the same time and stood about a yard from the boys. "BEHOLD…!" She lifted the needle in the air and brought it down behind the doll's back.

Just when Yumeko poked through the doll, Terra pushed the two boys with her two hands and she fell on the ground. "What the…?!" Tala turned to see who pushed him. He looked at the dark brown haired girl who sat up.

"W-What is this feeling?" Terra asked, terrified. She warped her arms around her and shivered. "It feel as though something pierced right on my back…!"

Tala and Kai looked at her, a bit shock. "Whoa!" Amaya pointed at Terra. She started to act as if she did not know Terra. "It worked, Yumeko! But why did it hurt that poor girl? Weren't you aiming for one of the boys?"

"I…" Yumeko looked at Amaya and Terra back and forth. "I have no idea…"

Amaya snickered and looked at the two boys. "Ha! Now that you seen it, if you two don't join, this girl will suffer!" she told them.

"What?" Terra looked up at her from the ground, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, that's just playing dirty," Tala glared. He helped the Terra up on her feet, the poor girl who had nothing to do with this in the first place.

Yumeko nodded. "Then all you need to join us!" she said. She grabbed one of the papers on the club's booth and showed it to Kai's face. "Sign your name on this contract! As long as you stick around for at least three months, you can leave the club anytime after that!" The two guys looked doubtful and Yumeko let go of the paper, poking the needle through the right arm of the doll.

Terra screamed in pain, grabbing her arm. Tala glared, "Alright, I'll join! Stop picking on someone who's innocent, you freak black magic girl!" He grabbed another paper on the booth and took a pen. He quickly signed his name. Yumeko and Amaya both grinned and looked at Kai, who did not move where he was standing.

"What's going on?" Lance looked over to Amaya and the others when he heard Terra screamed. Twice.

April laughed nervously. "So, this was their plan…?"

"Write your name, Kai!" Amaya told him, tapping on the booth's table. He glared. "What's this? You don't care about a girl, who happen not to be a fan of yours? It's only three months! Join us, damn it!"

"Why us?" Kai asked.

"Because you guys are _hot_!" she said, leaving Kai disgusted. He had already heard too many of those from the fan girls after all. "With you two around, more people would want to join also!"

Yumeko handed him the pen. "You don't have to act to be in the Drama Club," she said. "You can work backstage. It's not that hard."

Kai grabbed the pen from her. He figured there were not any other clubs to enter anyway. Back stage jobs are not very hard after all. "Under one conditions," he looked at Yumeko. "If you want more members, don't let them be from any of the stupid fan girls."

"Sure," she nodded, looking at Amaya.

Amaya shrugged, "Sure. I don't want obsess girls in the club anyway."

Kai slammed the pen down on another piece of paper and signed. "There," he threw the pen on the table. "Now leave that girl alone."

"Good job, Terra!" Amaya went to hug her. Terra just smiled.

Tala and Kai looked at them, unbelieving what happened just now. "You… know her?" Tala asked, pointing at Terra.

"Tricked ya!" Yumeko laughed. "Now that you two have signed, you must stay in the Drama Club for at least three months!" She took the contracts and gave them to Lance. "Congratulations! The total of new club members are five! Hopefully we can use the same trick again after a while." At the corner of her eyes, she saw that there were some students who had witness the acting and are now beware of the girls. Not that it matters so much. There are other ways.

Lance nervously smiled, not wanting to force anyone at all. April took the paper which Kai and Tala had signed. April smiled. "Thank you for your hard work," she said as Yumeko and Amaya celebrated with a little dance.

"Hey, who's the president here?" Lance chuckled.

April looked at him. "You, of course," she giggled.

Hilary watched the whole short scene without blinking. _Wow, those girls are really something…_ She laughed. They all looked at her and she waved at them. "Oh, never mind me!" she told them. "I'm just laughing."

"Okay, club members…" Lance sighed. "If you're going to find more people to join, please do it the normal way."

"Fine by us," April, Terra, Yumeko, and Amaya all said in unison.

Lance sighed. They are willing to do that _now_ since they had enough members because of the forcing… but not that he mind though. He looked at the four girls who were the ones who planned this little acting of getting more members. "Take these flyers, girls," he said.

April, Terra, Yumeko, and Amaya all took some and shattered.

Lance looked at the three remaining new members who were standing by the booth. "Now, after school today, we're going to have our first meeting with everyone in room 2-D. Be there at three, understand?"

Hilary raised her hand, "But I thought we were supposed to have club meetings at haunted areas. Well, not that I want to, but that's what Yumeko said."

"True," he nodded. "But this is the first meeting. We will be meeting in a classroom to start everything off first."

"Oh, okay," she nodded. She turned to look at Kai and Tala, who were sulking a bit. She had nothing to say to them and waited until time pass.

* * *

Author's Note:

Want to know what I'm thinking right now? It's about the paring with Hilary. I really don't know if I should make her pair up with Kai or Tyson. I like both. I'm not fond of triangle love… I'll just have to work my way through this and see which one I like better. XD


	4. Before The Gathering

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 4 – Before The Gathering**

Hilary had left the booth a little early before class started. She wanted to get to class first for some reason. It could because she did not want to hang with the Drama Club too long. She found her math class, room 115, and entered the room. "Amaya?" she saw the high pigtail girl sitting in the back row of the room.

The black haired girl smiled brightly and waved. "Hey, Hilary! I didn't know you were in this class too!" she laughed cheerfully. "Come and sit with me!"

"O-Okay," Hilary nodded. She walked over to her and sat the desk to Amaya's right. "Why are you here? Weren't you passing out the flyers?"

"Yeah, but then I got bored," she said. "I've been here for more then twenty minutes now. Oh! Did you sign your name on one of the contracts? What about Max and Tyson?"

"Yeah, I have," she smiled. "When Tyson and Max came back with the flyers, Lance gave them the contracts." Hilary then remember when Tyson saw Tala, he started to argue with him. Tyson said that Tala was the one who caught him being the student who was late and had ordered Tyson to do the house cleaning if he wanted to keep it a secret. Of course, Tyson was whispering when he was arguing with Tala. _That must mean they live in the same house._ She thought.

Amaya suddenly slammed on her desk, which made Hilary jump. "Damn it! Time is going to slow! I wish time would just skip about six hours or something! I want to go and meet the club members again!" she exclaimed. "But…" she hissed angrily. "Before the Gathering, I shall enjoy classes for now…"

Hilary nervously chuckled. "So… what other classes do you have, Amaya?" she asked.

She took out her schedule from her messenger bag, which is on the ground and smiled at Hilary. "Let me see yours too!" she said. Hilary nodded, getting hers out and they both looked at the two papers. There were six classes in total and they all last one hour. "Cool! We also have third hour together!" Amaya clapped her hands together. "I love gym! What about you?"

"Eh, it's okay," Hilary shrugged. "Say… does the Drama Club do plays for the students here?"

Amaya looked at her, silence for a moment. She giggled, "Well, not really. Most of the time, the plays are taken all over the world, well actually mainly in America. Our audiences are more like people at the age between five-year-olds and thirteen-year-olds. That means our acting doesn't have to be that great! Hahaha!"

"Really?" Hilary asked, surprised. She leaned closer to her. "Wow… so then do we get to ride an airplane? Doesn't that cost a lot money?"

"The school's got it cover," Amaya smirked, waving her hand at her. "They provide us money stuff but if they're not willing to help a couple of times a year, we use our own money. We're all rich so there's nothing to worry about."

Hilary nodded. Now she knows that maybe it would not be so bad after all. After a while, the bell rung and classes were all starting around the school. The math teacher in Hilary's class started to call the names on his list to see if all the students were here or not. The room had a lot of first years and second years. There were a few third years too. Hilary did not know anyone else in the classroom and got bored really fast. She then heard Amaya who next to her and started to chat with a guy with blond hair.

"Hey, are you good at math?" Amaya asked him.

"Spencer?" the male teacher called. The blond boy raised his hand, ignoring Amaya who just talked to him.

Amaya pouted. Spencer is wearing blue so he must be a third year. "Oh I see now. You're ashamed and refuse to talk because you're here with a lot of lower classmen, huh?" she grinned. He glanced at her, very still and quiet. Amaya nodded, "I see… are you just purposely pretending to look like you're not smart just so you can take an easy class? Because if you happen to be very smart in math, can I copy your homework?"

Hilary looked at them and tugged Amaya's shirt. "Um…" she nervously smiled. Spencer seemed angry so she does not want Amaya to talk too much to him. "Amaya…?"

"Are you in any clubs right now?" Amaya asked him. She quickly turned to Hilary after realizing the tug on her uniform. "What?"

"Please stop talking, the two first year girls in the back rows," the teacher said.

Spencer looked back at the teacher and Amaya smiled at Hilary.

When class ended, Hilary rushed out of the room before Amaya could say anything. She looked at her schedule and her next room is Health Class, room number 422. "Why did this school have a lot of floors?" Hilary tiredly pouted. Golden High has five floors, not including the basement.

Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor, she wonder passed the students to find her classroom. She saw the three-digit number above one of the doors of the classrooms and smiled. She found her next room and the minute bell ringed, letting the students know that there is only one minute bell left before the second hour class starts. Just when she about to enter the room, Yumeko jumped on her back and laughed. "Wow! We both have this class together! Yay for us!" she exclaimed happily.

Hilary nearly fell forward, surprised. She laughed nervously and looked at Yumeko when they looked at each other. "Hehehehe… yeah…" she nodded. Not that it's a bad thing but Hilary just felt tired from hanging out with the weird girls, even though she only just met them.

Yumeko snickered, covering her mouth. She got off of Hilary's back. "You know what they're going to teach in here?" she asked, grinning.

"Um… body parts?" Hilary guessed.

The red haired girl whispered into Hilary's right ear. "I fail in this class last year because I was too young to go through it. I mean, come on! What was the school thinking about having the first years go and think about those kinds of stuff!"

Hilary stared at her, confused. "…What?"

"Eventually, we're going to learn about…" Yumeko trailed off, not wanting to say it yet. "Hm, I wonder if it's appropriate to say it out loud. Um… something about a female and male in bed together and…"

"What?!" Hilary took a step back, blushing. "We're going to go through that stuff already?!"

Yumeko shrugged. "Maybe by the end of the school year?" She nervously smiled, "I don't think I'll get a good grade on that because I'm not used to those kinds of things. Even now I think I'm not ready to learn it. What about you?" Hilary did not say anything and her face got redder. "Don't worry," Yumeko patted on her shoulder. "We're just going to read them in the textbooks."

"Oh… okay…" Hilary slightly nodded. She still was not sure if she would be ready to learn something about it.

"Will you two get out of the way already?" a guy's voice said.

Hilary and Yumeko turned their heads and two guys stood right in front of them in the hallway. It was Kai and some guy with silver hair and light blue eyes. How long were they standing there? "Sorry," Hilary blushed, walking into the classroom and Yumeko followed.

"Can't you speak with a better tone, Bryan?" Kai asked.

Bryan walked into the classroom and smirked. "Nope."

Hilary and Yumeko sat together where the four desk were in a square together, two desks next to each other and facing the other two desks. It's the last four desks in the room, and by the windows, so Kai and Bryan sat across from them. Girls screamed Kai's name but the female teacher told them to be quiet. "Why are you two sitting here?" Yumeko asked.

"There's no seats left," Bryan told her. "Obviously."

"Go sit somewhere else!" Yumeko pointed to the table of girls. "Like next to those fan girls over there! If you and Kai sit here, they'll come and hunt me and Hilary because we have the honor of sitting with you two right on the first day and first class!"

"…That's it?" Bryan looked at her with disbeliefs. She wanted them to sit somewhere else just because these screaming girls will attack them or something? Then he remembered Yumeko's face from somewhere and smirked. "I almost didn't recognize you with that non-fan-girl face of yours. Aren't you a fan girl yourself? Aren't _you_ happy?"

"VERY," she giggled, flashing her eyes at Kai. She shook her head and lightly glared at Bryan. "But that isn't the point!"

Hilary was leaning on her palm, quiet and just looking around the room. She looked at Kai who sat in front of her and he was staring off into space. Suddenly a pencil was thrown to her head and drop on her desk. "Who did that?!" she snapped, turning around in her seat. She eyed some girls who were glaring back at her. Kai glared at the girls who he does not know one bit and they looked away from him, sweating.

Yumeko sighed, "See what I mean? Go and trade places with someone. You two are putting the both of us in danger here!"

"We haven't even done anything," Hilary said, looking at the red haired girl. "Are they _that_ jealous?"

The female teacher sighed when she saw something being thrown to Hilary. "Don't throw anything around in this room," she said. "If I see anymore of that, I'll give you an detention right after school." The girls around the room were all quiet and staring at Yumeko and Hilary. "And this is going to be your permanent seats for the rest of the year, unless I have to make some changes if I see anyone talking when I'm teaching…"

Yumeko sighed heavily as Bryan whistled, turning his head to look outside the window. Hilary leaned on her palm again and paid attention to the teacher. Kai crossed his arms, listening also.

After an hour passed, the bell rung and the students all stood up. "What class do you have next?" Yumeko asked Hilary, standing up from her desk.

"Gym," Hilary replied, remembering it from looking at her schedule too much. She stood up and smiled. "Amaya's there also," she added.

"Me too!" Yumeko happily jumped around. She grabbed Hilary's wrist and dragged her. "Let's go and meet up with her right away!"

Hilary nodded, "Okay!" When they left the room, Hilary glanced back to look at Kai and Bryan who walked in the other direction. For a second, Kai had also looked back too and their eyes met. Hilary turned away and slightly blushed.

In the gym, Amaya spotted the two girls and rushed over to them. The bell rung again and gym class begun, the students were all standing. After taking the attendance, the male teacher happily announced, "Let's start out with something fun and simple! Dodge Ball!"

"Girls versus boys!" Amaya and Yumeko both shouted, punching in the air.

Tyson and Max both sweat dropped. The both of them were on the other side of the gym room. "Oh man, why is Amaya here?" Tyson said, panicking a little. "Did she hear my name during the attendance?"

"…I don't think so," Max chuckled.

"Don't we need gym suits?" someone asked the teacher.

"Not today!" the teacher widely smiled. "For those who wants to play can play, but for today, those who do not will not have to." Some students all walked away to the walls so the space in the center will have room for those who wanted to play. "Like the two girls called it first, it's girls versus boys! I see a lot of girls walking away, are you sure you don't want to support your fellow teammates? Doesn't the boys look arrogant?"

Almost everyone ended up playing. One by one, two by two, each member of the two teams were out. The non-players were leaning against the walls and some sat down. At the beginning there were more guys and there are still more guys. Then now, the remainders of the girls were only Hilary, Amaya, and Yumeko.

Hilary panted nervously, unbelieving that she's still in the game. Amaya and Yumeko were protecting her all this time but now there is only the three of them. They were going to lose to the boys. There are only four guys on the other side of the room. Hilary heard their names when the boys were arguing back and forth. Johnny, Tyson, Max, and Michael. "Let's pick on Max!" Hilary suggested to the girls, meaning Tyson who is 'Max' to Amaya right now.

"Okay!" Amaya agreed, dodging a ball that was thrown by Michael. He wore a green uniform.

Tyson nervously looked at the black haired girl as she picked up the ball. "Hey! I'm not…!" he trailed off. He was going to say he was not Max but remembered not to say anything about it.

Amaya thrown the ball straight to Tyson and he managed to get out of the way. "Do something, Max!" Tyson whispered to him.

The game continued and eventually Max was out of the game. It was three on three now. Hilary almost got hit from Johnny's throw, but then Amaya kicked the ball. "What are you doing?!" Johnny glared at her, shouting. His uniform's green.

"It was a reflex!" Yumeko said, laughing.

"Play by the rules!" Johnny threw them another ball. "If you don't, we'll win by default, losers!"

The teacher smiled, happily watching the six students having fun together. "Ah… being young must feel great…" he sighed.

Amaya continued to kick the ball randomly and Tyson did the same. Some if the balls were kicked to some other students in the head. Yumeko and Michael started to shout angrily at each other and played their own kind of thing away from the game. Hilary does not know what happen to the two of them during the game because she was too busy dodging balls. Suddenly everyone started to do the same thing, angrily kicking the balls back and forth, and it went on when the bell finally rung. The class ended. No one won.

Hilary walked down the hallway, tired from running around from her gym class. Her next class is Chinese Language Class and there she saw April and met Emily.

"Why are you taking this class, Hilary?" April asked, smiling. Hilary sat by April's side and Emily sat in front of April.

Hilary shrugged, "I don't know. I needed to fill up my schedule… that's all really. What about you?"

"To learn," April simply said. She turned to Emily. "And you?"

Emily wore a yellow uniform. "The same reason as you," she said, smiling. "To learn."

The three girls stopped talking when the bell rung and quietly listened to the Chinese female teacher.

Fifth hour arrived and Hilary is in her Art Class. She sat on a chair by a large table, which could be use for drawing something big on a paper, and she was facing the door. Terra walked in and walked pass Hilary. _It's like she doesn't like me or something._ Hilary mentally thought to herself, half glaring. Then she saw Tala walking in and the girls started to shout his name, surrounding him.

The female art teacher begun talking right away when the bell rung. "I don't care how hot Tala is, but if I hear more shrieking, you won't know what hit you," the teacher warned, holding up a big textbook. The students sweat dropped, wondering what the teacher meant by holding the book like that. After forty minutes, the teacher had everyone choose their drawers, which is along the wall, to write their name on a piece of paper by the numbers. The drawers had numbers on them so they have to write their names on the paper to claim that it is theirs to put their drawings in. The paper was taped on the wall by the drawers and the students lined to sign their names.

Terra sat back down after claiming the bottom drawer and Tala then walked by her when he also finish writing his name. "That was some pretty _convincing_ acting this morning," he commented.

Hilary walked by them and sat behind them on another table, looking at the two of them. Terra grabbed a green book and pretended to be reading. _I guess she does that to all strangers._ Hilary thought, turning away but listened as Tala kept talking. The girls in the room were staring at Terra and Tala, but they did not do anything else besides that.

"Hey," Tala grabbed the book from the dark brown haired girl. Terra did not look at him and quickly stood up to find another seat to sit in. There were not any assigned seats yet so she can still choose a spot to sit in. Tala watched her walk away, silence.

Time went by fast in art class and Hilary is already on her way to her sixth hour class, English Class. There she met new people when the male teacher had them formed into a group of five for an up coming project, which is rather early! Her group members are Ray, Mariah, Lee, and Enrique.

Hilary thought Ray's pretty cute but it seems he looks interested in Mariah. Lee seems to be Ray's old friend from middle school. As for Enrique, Hilary does not want to talk to him too much or rather he was talking to a couple of girls and laughing together in their own little world for a long time. Everyone in this classroom was all first years and Hilary felt a bit comfortable being around them.

The first day of school ended!

"Where's room 2-D?" Hilary asked herself, walking down the hallways on the first floor. She had been wondering around all of the floors in school for a while now and there is only ten minutes left before three, which is when the club meets. Hilary walked down the stair way and saw Tyson walking up the stairs. "Hey, Tyson!"

He was looking down at the ground but then looked up when he heard Hilary. He smiled, "What's up Hilary?"

"Do you know where room 2-D is?" she asked as they walked up to each other on the stairs.

"Beats me," he shrugged. He could care less actually and just make an excuse that he lost his way around the building. Maybe he will be able to leave the club that way. "I was trying to find it but it is already almost three…"

Hilary could tell that Tyson did not want to go and she glared at him. "Are you really _trying_ to find it?" she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. "We're going to be in trouble if we don't find it soon!"

Tyson pulled away as they were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey! I never wanted to join in the first place!" he exclaimed. "Besides, I'm Max."

"If you don't go to the first meetings, Amaya will definitely come after you," Hilary told him. "You might even get poke by the needle! So you're coming with me to find that classroom, which doesn't seem to exist or something!" She started to drag him again. "Besides, you already signed you name, right?"

He waved his arms around, struggling. "So what? I plan on finding it and burn it all!" he said. Hilary sighed heavily at him.

"There you are Max!" Amaya's voice echoed through the halls.

Tyson quickly hid behind Hilary. "Shoot! She's here!" he glared. The both of them looked around to see where Amaya might be but there is no body around. Suddenly Amaya came and jumped on Tyson's back. "Ah!" he fell on his stomach.

Amaya snickered, sitting on his back. "Were you trying to sneak off, Max?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You can ever escape from my _evil_ clutches."

"I wasn't sneaking off!" Tyson glared at her, shouting. He slammed his fist on the ground back and forth. "Get off of me! You're freakin' heavily!!"

The black haired girl stood up and looked at Hilary. "Were you lost?" Amaya asked.

Hilary nodded. "Y-Yeah… I wasn't running away or anything…"

"I know," she grinned. "That's because you can't! Now, get up Max, we're going to go to the Gathering right now!"

Both Hilary and Tyson were dragged downstairs to the basement and walked pass a couple of doors. They stopped in front of the door that had a sign that read 2-D. Amaya went and slowly open the door.

"Here goes nothing…" Hilary sighed. She hoped for the best. Her life in Drama Club has just begun.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally, I can start with the club stuff!


	5. The Gathering

To the reviewers:

**Aki no Kaze –** Uh huh. I want to write all of the four years of high school in mostly in Hilary's point of view and I'm hoping to just have time go by fast… I'll see what will happen.

**ari dark princess –** Yes, I decided to make it into Kai/Hilary… but anything can happen. I hope it will stick to that pairing. :)

**sky d** - Thanks, and I decided to make it Kai/Hilary now. (I wanted Tyson/Hilary too... but I can always do that on another story.)

* * *

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 5 – The Gathering**

"We're here!" Amaya shouted happily in room 2-D, walking in.

Hilary entered the room with Tyson and looked at the Drama Club members. Lance, April, Yumeko, Terra, Kai, Tala, Max, Spencer, and Michael were already sitting in chairs that formed a circle. "Why are you two here?" Hilary asked, pointing to Spencer and Michael.

Yumeko snickered, "I won a bet we made in gym class so Michael will be joining us for about month. Let's hope he changes his mind about leaving his Baseball Club and stays in the Drama Club by then."

Michael sneered, "Yeah right. I'll definitely leave this hell hole."

"Come on, it's not that hard," Yumeko turned to him, smirking.

"Then, what about Spencer?" Hilary pointed.

"I asked him," Amaya said, walking and then sitting down by Spencer. "We have sixth hour together and I guess I managed to convince him. Hehehe…"

Spencer flattened his eyes at Amaya.

"Okay," Lance clapped his hands. "Have a seat. Since we're all here, I would like to begin the first meeting." Tyson and Hilary sat down. Going in order around the circle sat Hilary, Tyson, Amaya, Spencer, Tala, Kai, Terra, Yumeko, April, Lance, Max, Michael, and back to Hilary. "Oh!" Lance smiled happily. "Our club members had recently rise up to the total of twelve!" Lance grabbed a tissue out of nowhere and cried. "I'm so happy!! This is more than enough! I can finally rest in peace!"

The guys in the room stared at him, wondering why he is the president of this club.

Lance put on his serious face and cleared his throat. "Alright," he smiled. "Let's go over with the rules. There are only five rules so I hope you all will follow it." Everyone nodded. "One: no fighting among one another. Two: get along with everyone. Three: do as I say. Four: obey the Vice President, April. And Five: please enjoy yourself."

"That's it?" Max asked.

"Of course," Lance nodded. "Now, let's talk about the Drama Club. We will meet in the auditorium on every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Those are our acting practice days. When we need to meet out of auditorium to talk about other things related to the club, April will assign where you guys will be meeting, either on Tuesdays or Thursdays, after school. I won't be there because I'm busy on those two days."

"Um…" Tyson raised his hand.

Lance looked at him. "Please save questions and concerns when I'm done," he said. Tyson slightly nodded and Lance continued. "We make plays for kids, most of the time, so everyone can relax about your bad acting. For the next two weeks, I want everyone to be able to remember their lines for a play, which I have ready. We will start practicing tomorrow on Wednesday. I will have an airplane ready for us in the next two weeks. I have talked to the adults here that we might have to count on our own money a few times so I'll have some fund raising going on when the time comes." Lance turned to Tyson. "So, questions?"

Tyson shook his head no. "You already answered it… I was wondering about how well we need to act for this club," he said.

"Good," Lance smiled and looked at everyone else. "Any more questions?"

"Who's the Treasurer?" Michael asked.

"Terra," Lance replied with a smile.

"Are we going to be in costumes to act?" Max questioned.

Lance nodded. "That's right. The one who makes the clothes is April. If it gets too overwhelming for her, we go and buy clothes from stores."

Hilary raised one of her eyebrows. "Stores?" She thought this island had only houses and the school. "Out in other countries?"

"There is a mall here," April explained. "Silver Wing Mall. It's just about one mile south of here."

"Whoa, didn't know that," Tala said. Everyone stared at him. He's a second year so why did he not know that. "Oh yeah, I went there a few times, but I rarely remember that since I always fly out of here to find something else to do," Tala remembered, chuckling.

"We can fly out of here to visit other cities?" Hilary asked.

Tyson grinned. "Didn't you read a single thing before choosing to come here?" he asked. He did not know either but he wanted her to feel embarrasses for not reading at all.

Hilary gave him a light glare. "Of course I did… maybe seventy percent of it…"

"Sometimes you don't have to read the whole thing," Yumeko said. "I find them very boring."

April giggled, "That's why you accidentally signed the contract and joined the club last year because you didn't read anything."

Everyone's eyes set on Yumeko who slightly blushed. "Hey, don't say that out loud!" she told the blond hair girl.

"So, in the first place you were also force to join?" Tala asked, smiling.

"Yeah, so what?" she glared at him, feeling a bit uneasy. Amaya laughed and Yumeko glared at her, still blushing. "Don't tell anyone, okay?!" Yumeko shouted.

"What happened?" Hilary looked at Amaya. It sounds like there's more than just accidentally not reading a contract.

Amaya covered her mouth, snickering a little. "Um… nothing really," she grinned.

"Come on, tell us," Michael said, smirking at the red haired girl.

Yumeko threw a little piece of paper ball into his open mouth. He spit it out and lightly glared at her. "It's nothing to talk about," Yumeko said.

"Okay, everyone," Lance sighed. "The questions got a little off the subject, but nevertheless…"

"Um," Terra spoke up, interrupting the club president. Everyone turned to her since she's the only one who has not say anything yet, other than Spencer and Kai. "What kind of plays do you have in mind? Are we going to repeat some of the same ones from last year?" she asked.

Lance nodded, "That's right, some."

April smiled and said, "We're going to do a Sleeping Beauty play for children elementary school in America." Everyone was silent as April grabbed a small paper brown bag under her chair. "In this paper bag here are folded pieces of paper and within the paper are the roles for the play."

"So then, we're going to have to draw one?" Hilary asked, pointing at the brown bag. "Then we get to play that role on stage?"

"That's correct," April nodded.

"What if I get the princess's role?" Michael questioned.

"Then you play the princess," Yumeko said, snickering. "Whatever you pick is who you will be."

Tyson stood up and glared. "Hey! That's not fair! If I get the princess's role, can I switch places with someone?" he looked at Lance.

Lance laughed, "Nope, no switching is allow. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Kai did not like the idea. "I thought a few will be able to work backstage," he said, looking at Yumeko.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I didn't say all the time, now did I?"

April giggled, standing up from her chair. "Lance and I decided to start out with Sleeping Beauty first since we have a lot of new members. So please corporate and do as we say. Now, before we starting drawing, I will tell you something. For the first time only, Lance and I won't be drawing from this bag. He will be the narrator and I will be busy making monsters costumes so I hope you all will understand."

"Okay!" Amaya smiled brightly. April walked around the circle as everyone drew one. Amaya unfold her piece of paper and looked at it. "Solider Number Two," she read. She turned to Spencer who sat next to her. "What did you get, Spencer?"

"…Solider Number One," he replied.

She grinning and looked at Tyson. "What about you Max?"

Tyson grumbled, "The fairy…" Amaya laughed and pointed at him. He glared at her, "Hey! Fairy doesn't mean a woman, you know! They can also be a man!"

"Yeah, yeah," she flapped her hand at him. She looked at Hilary who was sitting next to Tyson. "So, Hilary, what did you get?"

Hilary paused for a second before saying, "Queen."

Lance clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Some were unsure about their roles when they looked at their paper and a few with an uneasy feeling. "Okay, I want to know what everyone's role is. Please, starting with Max, going to the right."

"I'm playing Monster Number Two," Max said, smiling.

"Wait, Max?" Amaya pointed to the blond hair. "He's Tyson isn't he?" Everyone sweat dropped as Tyson nervously looked away. Amaya turned to the blue haired buy with a light glared. "Oh… I see… I have been tricked…"

"Anyway!" Michael said. "I'm the Prince."

Yumeko covered her mouth, as if she's going to puke. "Damn it," she hissed.

After Michael is Hilary. "I'm the Queen," she said. _I wonder who's the King…_ She thought to herself. At the very least she knows she will not have to play a romantic scene.

Tyson sighed, "I'm a… Fairy."

Amaya laughed and said, "I'm Solider Number Two!"

"Solider Number One," Spencer said.

"I'm Monster Number One," Tala said, throwing piece of paper on the ground. He's kind of disappointed because he thought he would at least play a bigger role.

Kai silently sat beside Tala. Everyone waited for him. He shrugged, "King."

Terra scratched her cheek and said, "I'm going to be the Witch."

"Oh, it matches you somewhat," Tala said, grinning. "You're a pretty good actor after all. You can fool anyone with that acting of yours."

Terra ignored him and turned to Yumeko who's next to her. Yumeko crumble her paper and threw it on the ground. "Who wants to switch with me?!" she asked, looking around.

"You have the Princess, huh?" April smiled, patting on her shoulder. "It's the only role that is left."

Yumeko slightly blushed and Michael's mouth drops open. "No way," he looked at the red haired girl. "Somebody switch places with her!" he quickly said, waving his arms at Yumeko.

"No one are switching roles with anyone," Lance said. "The moment you draw them, you're fated to play them. Now, here are the lines for the play." He gave April a pack of papers stable together. "I expect you all to remember more than half of your lines by the time we meet this Friday. So good luck!"

April handed out the package to everyone. "We will cut our meeting short today," she said. "You all can leave."

Tyson quickly stood up and left the room first. He did not want to be near Amaya now that she knows. Max and Michael followed him. Max's smiling while Michael seem to have a headache about the Princess thing.

Kai, Tala, and Spencer were walking out to leave but then Tala looked back when he heard Terra's voice and stopped walking with the two guys. "Will we also be performing in Minnesota someday, Lance?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Lance smiled. "They are expecting us to be there."

"Really?" Terra lowered her head, smiling a little bit. "That's good to hear."

Kai looked at Tala. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

Tala smirked and walked up to the two guys "Nothing," he said, waving his package of paper around. "Say, what's in Minnesota?"

The guys shrugged. They walked down the hallway and towards the stairs.

Hilary stepped out of the room and watched them leave. "Hey, Hilary," Yumeko walked up to her. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"Um, not really," she said.

"Good," Amaya smiled brightly, standing beside Yumeko. "Want to hang out with us four girls somewhere?"

Hilary nodded. "Okay!" Hilary glanced at Terra, wondering if she would not mind if she came along as well. Terra and April were quietly talking, probably about the club. Hilary grabbed Amaya and whispered, "Do you think Terra would mind if I came along too?"

"Don't worry about that," Amaya grinned. "Even if she doesn't like you for some reason, we're all stuck with each other for the rest of the year. She'll open herself to you soon enough.

Hilary hoped so. She does not want to be dislike without a reason.

* * *

Author's Note:

**Behind the "scenes":**

Alright, just to let everyone know that I really did not purposely decided the club members' roles like this. Well, except for Kai and Hilary because I wanted them to be the King and Queen. As for the rest of the members, I did paper drawings myself. I drew them three times to see which ones I like better.

First Draw:

_Princess_ - Spencer

_Prince_ - Amaya

_Witch_ - Tala

_Monster 1_ - Michael

_Monster 2_ - Tyson

_Solider 1_ - Max

_Solider 2_ - Terra

_Fairy_ - Yumeko

Second Draw:

_Princess_ - Yumeko

_Prince_ - Michael

_Witch_ - Terra

_Monster 1_ - Tala

_Monster 2_ - Max

_Solider 1_ - Spencer

_Solider 2_ - Amaya

_Fairy_ - Tyson

Third Draw:

_Princess_ - Tala

_Prince_ - Michael

_Witch_ - Max

_Monster 1_ - Amaya

_Monster 2_ - Spencer

_Solider 1_ - Yumeko

_Solider 2_ - Terra

_Fairy_ - Tyson

So you see, I chose my second drawings because I couldn't bear to write Spencer as a princess for the first drawing. It wouldn't sound like him too much. As for the third draw, I didn't want Tala and Michael to be the "main" paring of the play. I could make them pretend the kiss part but I still didn't want to go to that idea. Well, it is my story after all. (And what I found funny that Tyson got to be the fairy twice when I drew the papers. XD)


	6. More Recruiting

Author's Note:

Sorry for the slow updating and that might continue. I have a lot to do from where I am, but I will try to update as soon as I can after homework, playing video games, making AMVs, drawing, watching Anime, and coming back from school. Well, I write other stories as well. Hahaha! So please forgive for being slow. Thank you!

* * *

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 6 – More Recruiting**

Hilary walked into the auditorium as classes ended today, Wednesday. The lights were on as she walked down the left side aisle. The seats were all red and the carpet is light brown. The walls were gray stone. She looked at the black stage that had bright red curtains. She was not alone in the auditorium. Spencer and Tala were sitting on the stage on the right side with their legs hanging down. Lance, Amaya and Terra were talking to each other. Max and Michael were just chatting away. The only people who are supposed to be here are Tyson, April, Kai, and Yumeko.

"Oh, Hilary!" Amaya noticed her, leaving Lance and Terra. "You're a little late but that fake Max isn't even here yet. Good job! You showed him! But he better not be planning about not showing up. I saw him in gym class today so I know he's here."

Hilary sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah… So, where are the others then if Tyson's the only one who's not here?"

Amaya tapped her chin. "April asked Kai and Yumeko to go with her to get something for the practice today. Something about a baby doll and whatever."

"Is Yumeko going to do those voodoo stuff again?" Hilary exclaimed, nervous.

"No, not that kind of doll," Amaya laughed, patting on her shoulder.

Hilary laughed, feeling less comfortable. _I really want to get out of this club…_ She sighed, thinking to herself.

Amaya blinked and poked her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, i-it's nothing," Hilary said, sweating a bit. She quickly looked away and saw Kai, Yumeko and April carrying boxes. They walked down the right side aisle and placed the boxes on the stage before them. It sounded like one of the boxes was heavy when Yumeko dropped hers on the stage. "I wonder what they got there…" Hilary thought out loud.

Yumeko grabbed a doll, the size of a newborn female baby, out of the box that she was carrying and handed it to Kai. "Here's me, the princess baby which will play a little part of the play. It's going to be yours and Hilary's child," Yumeko grinned.

Kai gave her a dry look, the baby doll in his arm. "…Why are you giving it to me?" he asked. "We're not going to start yet."

"I want you to get a little warm up before beginning," she said, pointing at him with a smirk. "You almost look like a father, Kai-chan!"

"Don't call me that," he lightly glared at her.

Yumeko grabbed the doll and put the doll's face close to Kai. "As you wish, daddy," she said, her voice in baby tone, snickering after that. Kai slapped the doll to the ground and walked away with a groan. He walked pass Hilary and Amaya, who both were also giggling.

"Wait, Kai," April called. He stopped walking and turned to her. "It would be great if you go and get the heavy box and the other lighter boxes from the club's storage room. Will you go with Yumeko and the others?"

"Just how much more are we going to get?" Kai asked.

"Four more boxes," April smiled, pointing up four fingers. "I need the three boxes that have 'Sleepy Beauty' on it and the other one, which should be heavy, have 'shining armor' on it."

Kai looked at everyone in the auditorium, wanting to get two more people to help them bring the boxes. Amaya happily said, "Hilary and I will help you out, Kai-chan!"

"H-Hey…" Hilary tugged Amaya's shirt. She did not want to go for some reason. Maybe Kai's the reason. But before she knew it, Yumeko and Kai had already seem to agree and walked out of the auditorium with Amaya dragging Hilary along.

The four of them reached to the club's storage room and entered it. The lights were dim and they could hardly see anything. Yumeko walked around and looked at the boxes, knowing where to step and not to step for she might trip on something and make the boxes fall.

Yumeko wondered at the other side of the boxes and found one of the boxes that they needed. "I see one of them," she called, trying to reach up to the box above her. "I think Lance forgot to organize the boxes gain. Will you guys find the other three?"

"Sure," Amaya said, running around.

Kai and Hilary were standing next to each other, not knowing where to start in the dark room. Kai's been here once but he could not really remember where to watch his step. Hilary walked into the darkness and started to look around. "Why are there so many boxes?" Hilary asked.

"We're rich," Yumeko reminded.

"Oh yeah," Hilary giggled. "Forgot about that." She took a closer look at the boxes and hears Yumeko's mumbling about her height and not being able to reach for a box above her.

Amaya walked around and stood behind Kai, looking at the boxes that were in the light that came from the hallway out of the room.

Yumeko tried to be very careful to reach of the box and not to knock anything down. She was going to call Kai for help, but then she lost her balance a little. The boxes were pushed off and slowly falling down towards where Hilary is standing.

Hilary, Kai, and Amaya noticed the falling boxes. Amaya quickly pushed Kai from behind forward towards Hilary. He was pushed too hard, as if Amaya tackled him, and he fell against Hilary and both of them fell on the ground. The boxes fell over him as he protected her from one of the heavy boxes.

"Ow…" Hilary moaned, laying face down on the ground. She heard Kai's grumbled as he got off of her. She sat up and looked at him with a slight blush. "Are you okay?" she inquired.

Kai nodded, rubbing the back of his head where the heavy box had hit him. He turned his angry face to Yumeko. "Can you be a little more careful?" he asked, or more like demanding.

"I'm sorry," Yumeko said, helping Hilary up to her feet. "I _was_ going to ask for help."

Amaya laughed and said, "Aw, Kai's so heroic! You saved Hilary from the big box that was going to hit her face."

Kai looked at her with a glare. He did not want to waste another word on these two girls.

After piling the boxes together again, the four of them headed back to the auditorium carrying the boxes that April wanted.

Before they reached to the doors of the auditorium, Amaya smiled brightly when she saw someone with silver hair and light blue eyes. "Hey, isn't that Tala's friend?" she asked, rushing over to the student with a green uniform.

Hilary recognized the silver hair guy from her Health Class. "I think his name is Bryan," Hilary remembered.

Yumeko grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Amaya and I have History Class with him too," she said.

"Bryan! Bryan!" Amaya shouted happily.

Bryan was walking down the hallway, doing his own thing, but then Amaya stepped right in front of him and he stopped walking. "You…" he glared. "Oh, and you…" he saw Yumeko. He quickly turned away.

"Ah!" Amaya hurried to him. "Wait! Are you doing anything right now? I would love your help!"

Yumeko hurried after them and left Kai and Hilary standing near the doors of the auditorium. "Yumeko," Hilary called. "Where are you going?"

"Can't you see?" Yumeko blinked. "Amaya is trying to get him to join us. She wouldn't be running after guys if this wasn't the case."

Hilary sweat dropped, slowly nodded. She looked at Amaya and Bryan, who both were trying to walk pass each other. Yumeko hurried to help. Hilary looked at Kai. "Should we go in?" she asked him.

Kai shrugged. "I think I want to see what Bryan will do," he said, smirking. "He's not acting like himself in front of these girls. Heh."

"Oh, okay…" Hilary nodded. She was not so sure what to do herself, so she watched them.

"Stay away from me!" Bryan warned Amaya and Yumeko. The three of them stopped walking and looked at each other. "You two are like bad-luck girls in school!" The girls both smirked at him and he glared. "Seriously!" he said.

"Fine, but…" Yumeko walked closer to him, shoving the box into his arms. "Carry these for me, will you? It's _very_ heavy. A guy's supposed to be a gentlemen and help the ladies, right?"

Bryan grinned, "I'm not that type of guy. And this isn't heavy at all."

"But you're carrying it already," Amaya chuckled. "Thanks for the help!"

Hilary blinked. The three of them started to whisper now so she could not hear them. Then they walked back with Bryan along. "Wow, what did you two do to get him to help out?" Hilary asked, curious. Bryan did not seem to be the type to even join a club like this.

"We promise to keep it a secret," Amaya and Yumeko both said, receiving a glare from Bryan.

"Tell me about it later, Bryan," Kai said, smirking.

"Ch," Bryan looked away.

Amaya nudged Yumeko and laughed. "I see another tasty fish, Yumeko!" she said, looking at a guy with red hair. "That's Johnny from gym class, right?"

Yumeko nodded. "That's Johnny all right. That dumb ass sport lover… we should catch him in our fishnet!"

"Agreed!" Amaya laughed.

The two girls ran off to fetch Johnny.

At last, Johnny was also dragged into this club.

The boxes were placed on the stage. Everyone got into his or her formation on the stage as well, in a large circle, waiting for what they will be doing next.

Before they started, Max asked, "I have read the whole play on the package last night… and is this really Sleeping Beauty?"

"Of course," Lance nodded.

Tala's a bit confused because he had read the first half of the play. "Do you even know what happens in Sleeping Beauty?" Tala questioned.

"…Not really," Lance laughed. "But come on, this is our own thing. Have I not discuss this?"

"No," all the new club members replied. Bryan and Johnny have no idea what they were all talking about.

"It doesn't really make sense," Tyson said. The truth is he had not read it at all but pretended to look like he knew what everyone was talking about.

Lance smiled, "Well then, don't worry about it. The Drama Club from Golden High is known for different kinds of stories that don't really go along with the original. It's just for entertainment after all."

"Yeah, just play along," Amaya said as Terra nodded.

"It's not that hard," Yumeko gave them a thumps up, smiling.

"Now, April," Lance looked at April who stood beside him. "Will you get everyone's costume out so they will see what they will be wearing?"

April nodded. She opened one of the seven boxes that were at one of the corners. The she took all of the costumes out and almost everyone expressions were in shock or either in awed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay everyone! I wanted to let you all pick between the three drawings I have drawn for Snow White. This is a play that the Drama Club will be doing next after Sleepy Beauty. I wanted to know what you guys would want before I start on it. I won't mention about Snow White in the story after a few chapters… maybe. So look at the lists below and tell me which ones you guys would want the characters to play as.

-

First Draw:

_Princess_ - Spencer

_Prince_ - Michael

_Doc_ - April

_Grumpy_ - Tyson

_Happy_ - Max

_Sleepy_ - Kai

_Bashful_ - Yumeko

_Sneezy_ - Bryan

_Dopey_ - Tala

_Witch/Stepmother_ - Hilary

_The Magic Mirror_ - Terra

_Humbert the Huntsman_ - Johnny

_Animal_ - Amaya

Second Draw:

_Princess_ - Terra

_Prince_ - Hilary

_Doc_ - Max

_Grumpy_ - Kai

_Happy_ - Spencer

_Sleepy_ - Tyson

_Bashful_ - Johnny

_Sneezy_ - April

_Dopey_ - Amaya

_Witch/Stepmother_ - Bryan

_The Magic Mirror_ - Tala

_Humbert the Huntsman_ - Yumeko

_Animal_ - Michael

Third Draw:

_Princess_ - Amaya

_Prince_ - Spencer

_Doc_ - Kai

_Grumpy_ - Tala

_Happy_ - Bryan

_Sleepy_ - Max

_Bashful_ - Yumeko

_Sneezy_ - April

_Dopey_ - Hilary

_Witch/Stepmother_ - Tyson

_The Magic Mirror_ - Terra

_Humbert the Huntsman_ - Michael

_Animal_ - Johnny

-

Author's Note:

If there were a tie, I would flip a coin. If there are no votes, then I will go with the one I like. I will wait for a long time until I have enough votes or something and announce it in the next few chapters.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review, which would be great.


	7. The First Scene

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 7 – The First Scene**

"I'm seriously late!" Tyson rushed into the auditorium. He stopped right in front of the stage and looked at most of everyone who were all wearing their costumes, chatting about either they liked it or hated it.

Amaya laughed at herself because the silver armor was too big for her. She started to poke Spencer in the belly with her fake sword, who also had the armor on but it fit him perfectly. Max's monster costume looked like some kind of black bird, a raven or a crow maybe. Tala's monster costume is like a T-rex but he had an upset face and refused to wear it. Terra wore a long black dress with a long pointy hat, looking rather attractive. Michael, who has the role of the prince, wore a red cape with silver and blue clothes. Yume wore a pink dress with a gold tiara on her head. Michael was snickering at her because it did not suit her since she's a bit of a tomboy and her face did not match the dress. Tyson looked at Hilary, who wore a large crown with fake jewels on it and a purple dress. Kai had layers of blue clothes on with a red cape.

"Ah, Tyson," April walked over to him. "I finish making this last night for you part of the play. We'll call you the Fairy Boy."

Tyson stared at the green tunic with light blue wings on the back and his mouth dropped. He will probably look like a… a something. He was going to protest but then a sword was thrown right next to him. He jumped and looked up at the stage with a nervous look. It was Amaya who had thrown to him.

"So you didn't leave after all," she grinned. "Spencer, give me your sword. I'm sure I won't miss this time!"

"Hey," Tyson pouted at her. "I had other stuff to do too you know! Better late than never, right?"

Tala threw the dinosaur costume on the stage and looked at April. "Hey," he lightly glared. "Why is Max's a raven? Why is mine different?"

April smirked, "You'll stand out in front of the kids. They all love dinosaurs."

"I think dragons are more popular," Terra said, thinking out loud. "But you mind as well do with that for now."

Tala sighed.

"Okay, listen everyone!" Lance clapped his hands twice. "Let's get through the first or two scenes. I hope you all have looked through your lines that far by now."

"How many scenes are there?" Tyson asked, whispering to Max.

Everyone got into place. Bryan and Johnny sat down, pretending to be the audience. Lance had decided the two of them should just work behind the scenes for this play for now.

April and Lance are the Narrators and the both of them have memorize every lines in the play. Lance first introduces the play, acting as if the audience is really here. Then April started the story of the play. She talked for a minute and the King and the Queen came in.

Hilary held the fake baby in her arm and the other had the script. She had not learned the lines by heart yet and Lance did not mind if she just read it off from the papers. Same goes with everyone else. "No one has respect for us at all, my hus…band…" she said, looking at Kai. She slightly blushed. "No one is here to come and see our newborn daughter. Even the Prince Philip, who is betrothed to our daughter, is not even here…"

"More emotion!" Amaya said.

Hilary turned to her. "I thought we don't have to really act it out."

"Well, at least wipe that red face of yours away," Yumeko grinned. "You must look like you're upset if you're going to complain about your baby's party."

Hilary wanted to throw the baby doll at her but she did not. She looked at Kai, which is his turn to say his lines.

"Do not worry, my…" he trailed off, reading it off the paper. It would seem he had not taken the time to look over his lines either and found a word he did not want to say. Everyone else looked at their scripts and looked where Kai left off. The next word was 'wife' and Kai looked like he refused to say it. So he skipped it. " It does not matter. I am sure everyone is busy at this hour," he said, sounding natural.

"More emotion!" Amaya said again. "We're not going to get anywhere if you two don't say your lines properly."

"It must be hard being the husband and wife," Tala sneered.

Tyson groaned and stepped into the stage. He's not wearing his costume and plan not to today. "Do not fear! Fairy Boy is here!" he jumped around.

"…What are you doing?" Kai questioned.

"Can't you tell?" Tyson sighed. "I'm supposed to dance around."

Hilary and Amaya laughed. "You call that dancing?" Hilary pointed at him. "It soooo didn't look like it."

Tyson blushed, "Be quiet!"

Hilary giggled and looked at her next line. "Oh my! What an honor! It is the Fairy Boy!" she smiled brightly. "What brings you here?"

"That's more like it!" Amaya cheered. "Your acting is getting better, Hilary!"

Tyson pouted and read his line. "I've come to see our ruler's daughter, my queen," he said as Hilary bowed. "Why are you bowing for? That's not in the script."

"Well…" she smiled. "You call queen. You should call me that from now on or something. It has a nice ring to it."

Kai sighed, "I welcome your existence, Fairy Boy."

Tyson looked at the doll, pouting. "My, what a beautiful young child," he plainly said. "What is her name?"

"More emotion, damn it!" Amaya said, a bit irritated.

"I'm doing fine!" Tyson told her.

"Aurora," Hilary said, then reading ahead for her next line.

"Princess Aurora…" Tyson nodded. "I shall give her three gifts. When she grows up, let her be the most beautiful of all!" he pretended to swing his wand over the doll. "Now, the second shall be, she will have the most beautiful voice of all women in the kingdom." He swings his wand again. "That's one creepy looking doll," Tyson went. That was not in the script.

"I thank you," Kai said, reading off his line.

"No need," Tyson grinned. Kai shot him a light glare.

"That's not in the script either," Amaya said.

Tyson nodded, "And as for the last gift…"

Terra came in with her witch dress. She coldly looked at the King and Queen. This is where smokes bomb supposed to appear, but they do not have any at the moment. "How dare you did not invite me to your party!" she exclaimed.

Hilary smiled, "Oh my, our second guest! Welcome."

"…That will not make me feel any better, queen. I have never received an invitation. So now I shall destroy your daughter's future!"

"B-But, Maleficent…!" Hilary went.

Tyson glared at Terra. "Leave at once, you wretched Maleficent!"

"Who is going to make me, you Green Boy?"

"I am a fairy!"

Terra ignored him and waved her dark wand around. "Before her sixteenth birthday, she will die at once if she touches a spinning wheel's spindle," she cursed the princess.

"You…" Kai looked at her. "What did you say?"

"I will not repeat myself," Terra said. She walked off the stage and laughed evilly.

And so, they continued reading their lines right off the script as time passes by. By the time they know it, it was already 5:15. The club starts at 3:15 pm, which makes it two hours on every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays when the club meets in the auditorium.

Everyone had left. Hilary and the four girls were the ones who stayed behind to put the boxes away. They left the school and took the road back to their house.

"Hey, I see vending machines!" Amaya pointed, smiling brightly. "You girls want something to drink? I'll treat you all!"

"No thanks," April smiled. "I'm fine."

"I would like green tea," Terra said.

Yumeko rubbed her chin. "I'll go with lemonade…" she nodded, licking her lips.

Amaya turned to Hilary. "I don't know," Hilary said. "What kind of drinks are there?"

They walked to the three vending machines. "There's water," Amaya said. "And there's coke, root beer…"

"Coke," Hilary said. "Thanks, Amaya."

"Hey, no problem!" she laughed. She took her quarters out. Then she thought of something and gave Hilary a wicked look.

"…What?" Hilary asked, taking a step back.

Amaya grinned. "Let's play a little contest," she said.

Yumeko, Terra, and April looked at Amaya. Hilary blinked, "A what? Why?"

"It's been boring lately," Amaya said, dropping her coins into the vending machine.

"That's just because you get bore easily," Yumeko chuckled.

Amaya nodded, agreeing. "So, how about you and I do a little competition, Hilary?" she smirked.

"Okay… If I win…" Hilary smiled. She mind as well play. Something interesting might happen if she does win. "If I win, you have go and ask Spencer out. Doesn't matter if he says yes or not. Just go and ask him."

Amaya laughed, "And if I'm the victor… you will have to go and ask Kai out!"

Hilary slightly blushed, "Hey, don't copy my idea!"

"And the one who wins will get two thousand dollars from the loser," Amaya said, snickering. "Sounds good enough for you?"

"That's a lot of money!" Hilary lightly glared. "I don't even have that much!"

"I do," Amaya grinned, pointing to herself. "What, you're not rich?"

"…Not really," Hilary said. "I'm saving money for college…"

Amaya clapped her hands. "Wow, you're already planning ahead!" Hilary's sweat dropped, irritated by Amaya. "Fine… let's make it two hundred," Amaya said.

Hilary thought for a moment and nodded with determined eyes. "You got yourself a deal!" she smiled happily. The two of them high-five and smirked at each other, thinking they will be the one who will win. "Wait… how are we going to compete?" Hilary asked.

The drinks fell out of the vending machine one by one. Amaya gave Terra her green tea and Yumeko her lemonade. Amaya gave Hilary the coke and Amaya got herself the same one. "Who ever drinks their coke first wins," Amaya said. "Think you can do it? Eh, Hilary?" she snickered.

"Of course," Hilary nodded. She hesitated for a second and nodded again. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

"On three," Amaya said, opening her can. Hilary did the same. "One… Two…"

Terra turned away with a light glare, taking a drink of her green tea. Yumeko notice her angry face and smile, but rather sadly at April. April sighed softly, knowing what Yumeko is thinking.

"Three!"

The two gulped their coke in an instant. But… Amaya won. She danced around happily as Hilary dropped to the ground, horrified. "I won, I won!" Amaya skipped around the girls.

"W-Wait," Hilary nervously said. "Let's go for two more rounds."

"You should have said that before we even started," Amaya said, smirking. "You have one week. So gather up your courage and prepare to ask Kai out."

Hilary felt like crying. How can she do that? She never had the experience of asking boys out for a date. What did she get herself into? All she wanted to have Amaya to be the one who asks someone out. _Note to self. Lesson learned. Never go up against Amaya._ Hilary thought to herself, sighing heavily.


	8. The Distant Feeling

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 8 – The Distant Feeling**

There is only one week left before the Drama Club members flies off to America. Hilary has been avoiding eye contact with Kai lately but that did not bother anyone to wonder why. The days Hilary spends with the girls at the house were not normal. Terra still treats her the same, Amaya dancing around Hilary, Yumeko with the dolls, and April buying more horror posters.

"Hey!" Amaya slapped on the cafeteria table where Hilary is sitting with her lunch tray. Hilary jumped from Amaya's sudden cry. "It's already a week! Did you even ask Kai out?"

Hilary was peacefully enjoying her school lunch but it had to be ruin. She would usually sit by herself but Amaya usually comes and sits with her. "…What?" she asked, blinking at the black haired girl.

"Don't play dumb," Amaya said, sitting across from her. She grinned, "If you don't ask him by the end of school today, I'm going to give you a penalty."

"…I already did," Hilary said with a slight blush. Amaya's mouth open but no words came out. "I asked him the day after we had our little contest. I thought I should just get it over with quickly if I asked him… and he rejected it."

Amaya slowly nodded. "…Well, that's no fun," she said. "I wanted to see his expression at least!"

Hilary chewed on her banana. "There's nothing to see," she said. "It would have been even more embarrassing if you were there."

"That's the point!" Amaya said, laughing. "So… is that why Kai has been glancing at you lately?"

Hilary dropped her banana on her tray. "…What?" she asked.

Amaya smirked, "Yeah, he's been looking at you. It seems he's taking a liking to you. Good job, Hilary!"

"W-Wait a second," Hilary stood up, slamming her hands on the table. The students in the cafeteria turned their heads. "It was not my intention! I'm not even interested in him!" Hilary blushed.

Amaya snickered, "Relax, I didn't say he'll confess to you and stuff. Geez…"

Hilary sat back down, sighing in relief. "Okay…" she sat back down and drank her milk. She looked at Yumeko who sat right next to you. Hilary, taking by surprised, spit her milk back out to Yumeko's face. "…Opps…" Hilary smiled nervously. "I'm sorry! Since when did you sit there?"

Yumeko grinned, wiping the milk off her face with napkins. "Just now," she said. "I thought you would be lonely if you sat here by yourself, but I guess Amaya made it here before I did." Yumeko smiled at Hilary. "So… interested in Kai?"

"No!" Hilary said, continuing her lunch. "It's not like I hate him, we're neutral. That's all."

"Huh…" Yumeko and Amaya both nodded, grinning like idiots.

Hilary gave them a flat look. "I mean it," she said.

"Come to think of it…" Yumeko smiled, looking away. "Terra and Kai use to go out. Two dates, man, but Kai broke up with her."

"What?" Amaya turned her head to Yumeko. "Seriously?"

Hilary was quiet, holding the milk in mid air.

Yumeko nodded. "Yeah. Terra lost to me on a contest last year. The loser had to ask Kai out. I wouldn't mind asking Kai myself if I lost but I knew Terra liked him a little too so that's why I suggest the two of us playing a game. I knew that I would win."

"Terra is a cute girl," Amaya nodded to herself. "It's no wonder Kai agreed…"

"But," Yumeko turned her head back to the two girls. "When Kai found out she only asked just because she was the loser of the game, he instantly hated her. That's how they broke up. He didn't know I was the one who wanted to play the game in the first place and Terra told me not to tell him who started it. She made me swear to god and thinking about just makes me feel _really_ bad."

"Oh…" Hilary went.

Yumeko sighed. "Terra was upset that the two of you were doing the same thing Terra and I did last year. Well, she was more like worried that Kai would hate you too, Hilary."

"Does he still hate her?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know," Yumeko said. "I can't tell because he always have the same expression on… but I'm sure he's gotten over it. Maybe a little, but the two of them don't talk to each other anymore. Now that the both of them are in the same club, I wonder how they're going to deal with that."

Amaya chuckled, "You know, Kai has fan girls… were they piss off when they went out?"

Yumeko laughed. "Nope! That's just because everyone respected Terra because she fortune tells for them, but she quit this year so she can relax."

_Something like that happened between them, huh?_ Hilary played with her banana, feeling distant. She wanted to know more about Terra and Kai but the two of them most likely do not want to talk to her about it. "Will you tell me more about them?" Hilary asked Yumeko.

"Sure," she nodded. "But maybe next time. I have to go and find Michael before lunch is over. April asked me to tell him that one of his lines for the Prince changed before the club starts." Yumeko stood up and waved. "I'll see you two later then."

"Bye!" Amaya waved her hand back.

"Yeah, see you later," Hilary smiled.

* * *

The bell ringed and lunch was over. Hilary hurried off to her fourth hour class and entered the room. She spotted Terra reading a book, or pretending to anyway. Hilary smiled and sat beside her. Terra did not look up from her book.

"Hey," Hilary greeted. "…What are you reading?" Terra paused for a second and showed Hilary the book cover that read: Miss Sweet Honeywell's Revenge. There was a scaring looking doll on the cover as well. "What is that about?" she asked, smiling nervously.

"A ghost, doll, dollhouse…" Terra said, reading again.

Hilary nodded. She was glad that Terra had started to talk to her a little now. Hilary tried to think of something else to talk about so they can get to know each other more. "Um…" she blinked.

"Please don't hurt Kai," Terra said.

"…Huh?"

Terra did not move her eyes away from the book. "I'll support you if you want to be Kai's girlfriend," she said, sounding dispassionate. "So please don't treat him like…"

"Whoa, you got it wrong!" Hilary said, waving her hands around. "He rejected me, so you don't have to say that."

"…Oh?" Terra glanced up at her. "Is that so?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah."

"That's too bad."

"…What do you mean?" Hilary asked.

Terra gave her a small smile. "He seemed to be interested in you… why did he refuse you date you?"

Hilary blushed and looked at the ground. "Amaya… said the same thing," she said.

"I see," Terra looked back at her book. She leaned on her palm. "I guess he'll have to suffer until you ask him out again. He'll be waiting for you so think about it if you want date him for real or not."

"I…" Hilary could not stop blushing. "I…"

"Take your time," Terra said.

"It's not that!" Hilary threw her arms in the air. "Don't get the wrong idea! I don't like him!"

"Explain your red face then," Terra pointed, eyes still on the book.

Hilary slapped her hand away, blushing more. "Terra…!" she lightly glared.

Terra laughed.

"…" Hilary quietly stared at her. It's like they were forming a bond now, their friendship had gotten to somewhere. Terra's cheerful laugh made Hilary felt relieved. Terra talked like she knew Kai very well. Maybe she does. _But what's behind her smile?_ Hilary thought to herself. There's just this feeling that she cannot figure what it was. She wanted to get to know Terra more and become a friend who would be there for her. She wanted to know Kai more also. Maybe Terra can tell her about him.

When Tala walked into the classroom, Terra immediately stop laughing and went back to her book. "Don't tell Tala about this," Terra whispered. "He's so annoying."

"He doesn't know about you and Kai?" Hilary asked. "Why's that?"

"Tala transferred in the middle of the school year," Terra replied. She slammed the book close and gave Hilary a light glare. "…Did Yumeko tell you something about me and Kai?" She does not remember telling Hilary about her and Kai.

"N-N-No," Hilary nervously said.

"How _dare_ she mention it…" Terra groaned, rubbing her face.

When Tala went to take a seat, Oliver leaned back on his chair. "Kai and Terra use to go out on a date," Oliver said, smirking. He had been eavesdropping on the two girls, but it's not like he wanted to.

"…What does that have to do anything with me?" Tala asked. Though he did not know, why would he want to?

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Terra said you were annoying though."

"…Is that right?"

Oliver nodded and went back to do his own thing.

Tala smirked and looked back at Hilary and Terra.

"April is inviting some of us to see a horror movie tonight," Terra told Hilary. "Want to come along?"

"No thanks," Hilary laughed, uneasily.


	9. Could It Be?

**Drama Club**

**Chapter 9 – Could It Be?  
**

The Drama Club members have a day off from school. That's because today is the day to show their play in America. They will be missing school for two or three days.

Hilary is on the little airplane with the other members of the club, feeling bump out. _I'm actually really doing this._ She thought to herself, half panicking. _Man… I really wish I wasn't involved with this._ Tears started to stream out of her eyes and she quietly sniffed. _It's not like I have stage fright, but…!_

"What's wrong?" Amaya asked.

The two of them were sitting next to each other. Hilary was sitting by the window. "Ah! Nothing!" Hilary laughed, nervously. She rubbed the back of her head, smiling. "I'm just happy to be able to go and do our play!"

Amaya smirked. "…Sure," she nodded back and forth, disbelieving.

There were two people in one seat in the small airplane. In the front right side of the seats sat Amaya and Hilary. Behind them were Max and Tyson. Tyson is by the window. Behind the two boys sat Michael alone, who is staring out the window, bored to death. And behind him sat Tala and Kai, the one who sitting by the window is Kai.

On the other front seat sat Lance and April, he's sitting by the window. Behind the two of them sat Terra and Yumeko. Terra is daydreaming and looking out the window beside Yumeko. Behind those two girls sat Johnny, alone. He's sitting away from the window. The seat behind him sat Spencer and Bryan, Spencer's sitting by the window.

Some talked, some were quiet, and one was sleeping.

"Somebody, stuff a red pepper in his mouth," Kai growled angrily. Tyson had been snoring for more then forty minutes now and it's annoying him.

"I'll do it!" Amaya jumped up from her seat with a happy face "I'll just go and get it from the kitchen…"

Hilary stood up also. "No!" she cried. "Let's use boiling hot water."

Amaya grinned evilly. "I like what you're thinking!"

"Sit down, you two," April said, not looking up from her horror manga. She just did not want the girls to play any mean pranks on the others.

The two of them did as she said. "I'll pitch his nose," Max said, chuckling.

Hilary and Amaya both turned to him, nodding. "Okay!" Amaya said, grinning again. "Wait… let me videotape this…" she grabbed a video camera out of her black bag.

"…Why did you bring that?" Hilary questioned.

"So I can record our play," Amaya said. "But I think I'm going to have Bryan do that since she's not… I mean, since he's not in the play."

Bryan's eye twitched when she called him a 'she'.

Hilary nodded. "Oh."

Amaya gave Max a thumps up. "Okay, camera's good to go," she said, snickering.

Max smiled and held Tyson's nose, pressing them together. He held it there for a minute and looked back at Amaya. "He's not waking up…" he said.

"Eh?" Amaya zoomed the camera closer to Tyson's face. "That's no fun."

"At least he stop snoring…" Hilary giggled.

Amaya started to laugh. "I know, let's draw on his face with a red permanent marker!" she said, exciting.

"Oooo… try that," Tala called from the back seat.

"Anyone has a red permanent marker?" Amaya asked, looking around the room. Her camera caught everyone on tape.

No one had any permanent marker on them.

"Or a pen?" Amaya grinned.

No one carried a pen.

"Wow, aren't we unprepared," Amaya said, sighing. She looked over to Lance who was writing in his notebook. "Lance, why didn't you answer that you had a pen?!" Amaya shouted angrily.

Lance didn't answer.

April glanced at Amaya. "Lance's listening to loud music on his mp3 player right now," she said, looking back into her book.

"This is no fun at all…" Amaya complained. _Maybe I'll wait until April falls asleep and I'll go and get the red pepper._ She snickered.

An hour passed and April never went to sleep.

"April, aren't you sleepy?" Amaya asked.

"No," she replied.

Amaya turned to Hilary. "Well… let's talk," she said.

Hilary blinked. "Um… about what?"

"Anything."

"Well…" Hilary looked up at the ceiling. "Okay. How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Eight older brothers and no sisters," Amaya smiled.

"Heh, that would explain everything," Johnny snorted. He overheard the two girls. Amaya does not act like a girl should be and the cause could be her eight brothers.

Amaya laughed. "Yep!"

"Wow," Hilary wonders how it feels like to live with so many brothers. "Then does that mean you don't have a mom?"

"I do have a mom," Amaya said. "My dad lives far away from the house, working his ass off to pay for all of us. We're not that poor since he's works so hard."

"I see," Hilary nodded.

"Hey!" Amaya stood up. "Let's all play a game before we get to Minnesota!"

"I'm in!" Yumeko chirped, half bored to death.

Bryan moaned, leaning down his seat. "I'll pass," he said. Somehow and for some reason, her games are probably full of bad ideas.

"We're all club members," Amaya said, putting her hands on her hips. "We all should play together!" She looked at Kai, Bryan, and Spencer who all had faces that show that they did not care.

"What kind of game are we playing?" Michael asked with a smile.

Amaya rubbed her chin and thought for a second. "Truth or Dare," she answered.

Everyone became silent. The only things they heard were Lance's loud earphones and Tyson's snoring.

"No way," Terra and Kai said.

"…Sounds kinda fun," Hilary said. "Let's wake Tyson up and get Lance to play too."

"I said no," Terra said. "I'm not playing."

Amaya pouted, "Aw, come on, Terra…" She walked over to her with a smile.

Terra turned her head and pretended to read her book.

_That same book again…_ Hilary's eyes twitched.

April looked up from her manga. "Amaya, please don't force anyone anymore," April said. "Respect their decisions."

Amaya sighed, "But April, remember rule number five? It says to 'please enjoy yourself'."

"Rule number four, 'obey the Vice President'," April reminded.

Amaya went back to her seat, defeated. "Fine… I'm going to sleep then…" she said.

"Oh, too bad," Hilary smiled. "I was hoping we could play Truth or Dare."

"Maybe next time," April said. "I'm sure everyone would want to play by then. Let's just concentrate on our lines for the play. We're almost there."

A long moment passed. Hilary looked at Amaya, who was fast asleep. _There should be a restroom here…_ Hilary thought, getting up.

When she stepped on the aisle, Kai stopped right in front of her. He was also on his way to the restroom but not that he knows where it is. They looked at each other for a second and Kai looked away to April. "Do you know where the restroom is?" he asked.

April pointed to the back. "Walk that way and the guys' room should be at the left," she said. "But be careful… there might be ghosts along those hallways."

"What?" Hilary exclaimed.

"It's not like they're going to follow you into the restrooms," April said, turning the page of her manga. "They know you guys have your privacy."

Hilary nervously laughed, looking around the room. She wanted to ask the girls to come along with her. Yumeko was asleep, April's reading, Amaya is in her deep sleep, and Terra's reading.

Kai turned to leave to the back.

"Man…" Hilary stood around, looking at the girls back and forth. She did not want to go alone. _Oh, why did she have to mention that?_ Hilary bit her fingers, thinking about the ghosts.

After a minute or two of thinking to herself, she did not want to ask the girls and went on her own. When she went to the back of the room, Kai leaned against the wall by the men's room. Hilary looked to her right and saw the women's room. She entered the restroom.

A minute later.

Hilary hurried out of the restroom. "Huh?" she looked at Kai who was still leaning against the wall. "…Are you waiting for someone?"

Kai glanced at her with an expressionless stare. He turned and walked away back to his seat by the window.

"…Could it be…?" she blinked. Maybe he was waiting for her. When she saw him before she went into the restroom, she felt safer after seeing him. It really did feel safer and knowing someone is out there waiting for her. She blushed at the thought. He probably did not want her to feel scare and quietly waited.

Hilary walked pass Tala and Kai, back to her seat.

"Maybe… he isn't so bad after all," she quietly said to herself, smiling.


End file.
